Ondas sobre el Agua
by Carnadine
Summary: Lo grande parte de lo simple, como las ondas sobre el agua. Serie de oneshots, Ranma&Akane, fluff por montones. / Nº04: Nunca olvidar. -"Si con mi mano he profanado tan divino altar, perdonadme. Mi boca borrará la mancha, cual peregrino ruboroso, con un beso"-R&R!
1. Nº01: Sentir

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 no es mio, sino de Rumiko Takahashi yada yada yada...  
Fluff, romance y una sorpresa.

**Nº 1 : Sentir.**

* * *

-¿Qué pasa con esa cara, Ranma?

- …Aún no puedo creerlo...

Ambos jóvenes descansaban en el comedor de la casa de los Tendo. El día estaba lo suficientemente agradable para que las correderas estuvieran abiertas, y los dos veintañeros disfrutaban del tímido sol primaveral.

-¿Es que acaso crees que estoy mintiendo?- el tono de reproche que tenía la frase no alcanzó el rostro de Akane, que con una sonrisa miraba a su inquilino eterno.

-N-no, no es eso!- Ranma movía los brazos frenéticamente en frente de él, como tratando de borrar el sonrojo de su cara. -Pero es que es difícil de creer, no?-

-Yo lo veo bien posible- el sonrojo pareció contagioso esa tarde -¿O es que necesitas alguna prueba?-

¿Una prueba? ¿Qué prueba podría darle Akane? El ser un consumado artista marcial no le podría servir para obtener la respuesta que buscaba... o quizás sí.

-Puedo...?- La expresión en su rostro le recordó a Akane al tímido adolescente que llegó a su casa hace más de cuatro años. Esa experiencia ganada en años de convivencia le permitió intuir lo que él pedía. Apoyando las manos en el piso, se inclinó hacia atrás, y con un ligero movimiento de cabeza le hizo saber que tenía su consentimiento. Ranma le respondió con una sonrisa suave, y lentamente acercó su mano hasta que, con suavidad, la colocó bajo la ropa de Akane, en contacto con la piel de su estómago. La joven miraba con atención el rostro de Ranma, quien cerraba suavemente sus ojos y acariciaba la piel que tenía bajo sus manos. Akane podía sentir el calor que de su palma se irradiaba hacia su cuerpo, una caricia gentil que reconoció como la energía vital del joven.  
Luego de un momento, Ranma sonrió y abrió sus ojos para mirar a Akane.

- Ahi está.

- ¿Qué cosa-ahh!? - Antes de que la joven pudiera terminar, Ranma la rodeó por su espalda con sus brazos, y poniendo su mano sobre la de ella, volvió a canalizar su energía.

- Cierra tus ojos, y quédate tranquila...

- ¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer?

- Sólo... cierra los ojos y... siente.

Aún sin saber bien que esperar, Akane se dejó llevar. Podía sentir el calor que emanaba de la mano de Ranma sobre su estómago, mezclándose con su energía propia. Y ahí, en medio de ambas, había algo. Distinto pero totalmente familiar.

- Eso es...

- Su chi. Se siente muy suave, pero ahí está.

La sonrisa cálida de Ranma se reflejó en Akane, sus mejillas coloreadas por la emoción.  
Su hijo estaba ahí, y ambos podían sentirlo.

* * *

Yay! De vuelta por estos lados luego de tanto tiempo, y vuelvo con mi fandom favorito. Tengo varias ideas pequeñas en mente para estos dos tortolitos, que irán en esta serie de oneshots.

Por favor, un review pequeño que sea es sumamente útil, en especial luego de tanto tiempo sin publicar.

Gracias por leer!


	2. Nº02: Pocky Wars

**Nota:** _Pocky_ es una golosina japonesa que consiste de un palito de pan cubierto con chocolate (también existen otros sabores) y es producido por Ezaki Glico Company de Japón. (Gracias Wikipedia!)

En esta historia, ToshiDie fue mi semi-Beta Reader, gracias mi niña! Pero generalmente no tengo un Beta, así que disculpen si hay fallos.  
**Disclimer:** Obvio que "Ranma 1/2" no me pertenece, sino a Rumiko Takahashi! Y tampoco son míos los _Pocky..._

* * *

**Nº2: Pocky War.**

El hogar de los Tendo estaba extrañamente tranquilo ese día, notó Ranma al entrar en la casa. El chico encontró a la única habitante presente en frente del televisor, mirando con atención lo que parecía uno de esos doramas coreanos de moda. Sus ojos se desviaron a la caja roja sobre la mesa, tomándola con rapidez, ojos brillantes ante la promesa de chocolate.

Sin embargo la alegría se volvió desilusión cuando al voltear la caja, nada salió de ella.  
-¡Akane!- La chica miró sobre su hombro, para encontrarse con su prometido apuntándola acusadoramente con la caja vacía. -¿Te los comiste todos?-

- No todos...- Respondió con una mirada que se movía entre el desafío y la travesura, mostrando en su mano el ultimo Pocky.

Todo el mundo pareció reducirse en un instante, y sólo quedaron él, ella, y el trofeo en sus manos, el último de ellos.  
La mirada de ambos fija en el otro, esperando atentos a quien hiciera el primer movimiento. Fue Akane quién decidió dar el primer golpe. Sin apartar los ojos de su prometido, la chica comenzó lentamente a llevar el dulce a su boca, acompañando el gesto de un alusivo "Ahhh", anticipando el placer de comer el preciado premio.

-Nada de "Ahhh", ¡Ni lo pienses!- gritó Ranma al tiempo que se lanzaba en picado hacia Akane, intentando atrapar la golosina. Ella alcanzó a ver como el chico se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia ella, antes de cerrar los ojos y proteger su valiosa carga con ambas manos sobre su pecho, esperando el impacto.

Un golpe seco, y nada más. Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con la mirada azul intensa y determinada de Ranma sobre ella. Entonces se dio cuenta que estaba acostada en el piso, él sobre ella, sus piernas apoyadas a cada lado de su cadera, mientras que soportaba el peso del cuerpo con las manos, posicionadas a cada lado de su cabeza. Estaban cerca, demasiado cerca! Lo pudo confirmar cuando sintió el aliento del chico sobre su rostro.

-No seas obstinada, dame el Pocky y nadie saldrá herido.- Dijo el chico con una sonrisa de satisfacción al tener a la chica acorralada.  
-¡Ni lo pienses!- con un movimiento rápido, apartó el dulce de la mano que pretendía tomarlo. Una, dos, tres veces que Ranma intentó, tres veces que Akane pudo evitarlo, hasta que el chico logró inmovilizar sus manos, atrapándolas con las propias sobre la cabeza de la chica.

-¡Ya no puedes escapar, ríndete!-  
-¡Nunca!- Akane trataba de dar la pelea, agitándose bajo el agarre del chico, inmovilizada por sus piernas y brazos.  
-¿Ah si? ¡Pues de todas maneras, gano yo!- Dicho esto, Ranma aprovechó el agarre que tenía de las manos de Akane, y atrapó la varilla de chocolate con la boca. La chica lo miró con asombro, ¡Le había quitado el trofeo!

_¿Piensas que ganaste? Dos pueden jugar a este juego._ Sin pensarlo otro segundo más, Akane hizo lo primero que su orgullo consideró adecuado, esto es, atrapar con sus dientes el Pocky por el otro extremo.  
Los ojos azules en frente se abrieron por la sorpresa, ¿Cómo se atrevía a comer del premio que legítimamente ganó? La sorpresa cambió a determinación de inmediato.

_¡No creas que dejaré que me quites mi trofeo! _Con este pensamiento, Ranma comenzó a comer el Pocky, ante la mirada atónita de su prometida. _¿Qué se cree este tipo? ¿Que me rendiré tan fácilmente?_ Y sin dudar comenzó ella también a comer de su punta del dulce.

Mordisco a mordisco, fueron acercando sus rostros, sin apartar la mirada decidida uno del otro, hasta que sus narices chocaron, ambos notando por primera vez la cercanía que habían alcanzado durante el enfrentamiento. Sonrojos espejados adornaron las mejillas de la pareja, sin dejar de mirarse fijamente, sin soltar el chocolate.

-¡Va-vamos Akane, no seas tes-testaruda y suelta!– gruñó Ranma por un costado de la boca, tartamudeando por los nervios de tenerla tan cerca, y del esfuerzo de no dejar ir su presa.

-¡N-ni lo pienses! ¡El cho-chocolate es mío!- Akane, a pensar de la vergüenza, no pensaba dar su brazo a torcer, en especial si era en contra de su prometido, alguna vez tenía que ganar ella, no?

Ranma observó atento los grandes ojos de su prometida frente a los suyos, entrecerrados en un gesto de desafío que no concordaba con el carmín de su rostro. _Adorable…_

Eso bastó para que Ranma se decidiese. Si ella quería llegar hasta el final de esta pequeña guerra, entonces no sería él quién retrocediera.

-Si te pones así… - Con los ojos entrecerrados, Ranma trataba de que los nervios no le ganaran a la nueva determinación encontrada -…no me queda mas que reclamar lo que me pertenece-  
Muy lentamente, el chico comenzó a ladear su rostro, y sus labios comenzaron a avanzar por la varilla de chocolate, sosteniendo la mirada de Akane, sus respiraciones cada vez más agitadas. Era el enfrentamiento final.

Una pequeña mascada, y los ojos de Akane se cerraron lentamente, dejándose llevar por la cercanía de Ranma, la sensación cálida que emanaba del saber que lo tenía tan cerca suyo y el aroma dulce del lazo que los unía.

Otra mascada, y sus labios ya se rozaban suavemente, un temblor suave que evidenciaba el nerviosismo mutuo, y los hizo sentir cómplices en esta batalla.

La última mascada, y ya no quedaba más chocolate por el que luchar.

* * *

Segunda historia! En verdad esta no estaba planeada, pero hace un par de días fue el Pocky Day, y salieron muchos fanarts con el tema... y la historia salió así, espontáneamente. Sé que no es terriblemente original, pero es que estaba adentro y luchó por escapar! Lo juro!  
Muuuuuchas gracias por los review para "Sentir"! Gracias por encontrar la historia novedosa, me alegra que les haya gustado.  
R&R?


	3. Nº03: Dar y Recibir

Otra vez, no beta. Disculpen por los errores que pudieran existir.

**Disclimer:** Ranma 1/2 pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi y a todos los que lucran con ello.  
Yo no lo hago, por eso soy pobre como una rata.

* * *

**Nº3: Entregar y recibir.**

Las chicas del equipo de voleibol de la secundaria Furinkan salían del vestidor en medio de gritos de alegría. Todavía no se desvanecía la euforia de haber pasado a las finales regionales del campeonato interescolar.

- ¡Y todo gracias a Akane-san!- comentó la capitana del equipo a sus camaradas de equipo, que reían y se felicitaban en el corredor -¿No quieres ir a celebrar con nosotras? ¡La cuenta va por parte del equipo!- con una gran sonrisa la capitana miraba hacia dentro del camarín, sólo Akane dentro, todavía con su tenida deportiva.

Con un gesto de la cabeza la chica se negó - Muchas gracias Haruna-san, pero estoy algo cansada y prefiero ir a casa…-

-Ohh… es una lástima. ¡Pero para la próxima no podrás negarte! Tenemos que agasajar a nuestra salvadora.- Con un guiño, Haruna se despidió de Akane, cerrando la puerta y dejando a la chica en el vestidor.

Akane soltó un suspiro. Por fin estaba sola, y podía enfocarse en la verdadera razón de porque no podía salir con las chicas. _Al menos no tengo que preocuparme de parecer bien. Y al parecer nadie del equipo lo notó… _Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un ligero golpe en la puerta de los vestidores, junto con la voz de su prometido.

-¿Akane? ¿Aún estás adentro?

-Ehhh… Sí! – _Aún adentro y aún con uniforme de gimnasia, ¡Demonios!_ - Espera, salgo en un momento!- Lo último que quería era que él se enterara que era lo que la demoraba...

-Hey, ¿Cómo sigue tu tobillo?

...Tarde para evitarlo._ Ack! ¿Pero cómo-? _La silueta del chico se distinguía claramente en el vidrio empavonado de la puerta del camarín, esperando. Tratando de apresurarse para no levantar sospechas, la chica tomó su bolso deportivo, su mochila con los libros de clases, la toalla y los útiles de aseo. Todo al mismo tiempo, algo que la física y la gravedad se aseguraron de demostrarle que era casi imposible de hacer.

* * *

Si lo que había notado en el partido de voleibol y el tiempo que había esperado fuera del camarín lo había dejado preocupado, el estruendo que siguió a su pregunta lo hizo decidirse para entrar al vestidor.

- ¡Akane! Qué paso—?- La escena frente a sus ojos era, por lo bajo, caótica: Akane con medio cuerpo bajo la banca del camarín y con todas sus pertenencias rodeándola. O encima de ella. O ella sobre los libros y ropa de cambio, con un envase de jabón en la mano, y su toalla en la cabeza.

Y aún vestida con el uniforme de gimnasia.

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?-

-Yo... estaba cambiándome de ropa... y entonces...- Sin saber bien por que, Akane comenzó a dar explicaciones. Quizás fueron los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho de su prometido. O el cambio en los ojos de Ranma, que pasaron de la sorpresa a algo más severo.

-Perfecto. Además de torpe, eres lenta.

-¿Qué te importa que sea lenta? ¿Y a qué viene lo de torpe—?

-Yo sé que te lesionaste durante el partido.- Los ojos chocolate de la chica se abrieron con asombro._ ¿Me estuvo observando mientras jugábamos? _

-Cuarto set. El punto que les permitió jugar el set definitivo.- Con cada frase, la voz del chico se hacía más seca, su ceño fruncido, contestando a la pregunta implícita en los ojos de la chica. -Cambio de dirección repentino. Tobillo izquierdo.

_Si, definitivamente me estuvo observando. _-Ehhh... Ahh, pero es no fue nada, si casi no lo sentí.- La sonrisa tensa de Akane hizo un pobre esfuerzo en convencer a Ranma, que la observaba con rostro serio, mientras con movimientos cuidadosos tomó el pie de la chica. Akane no pudo evitar inhalar con fuerza entre los dientes cuando la hinchazón de su tobillo quedó al descubierto.

-Mira si serás torpe. ¿Cómo pudiste dejar que se inflamara así?

-No es para tanto…

-¿Cómo que no- ¡Ya está muy hinchado!

- ¡No seas exagerado! No es tan-ahh!- Antes que terminara de hablar, y con más delicadeza de la que Akane pensaba que tenía su prometido, él tomó el talón con su palma y lo rotó suavemente. Casi automáticamente la chica cerró los ojos y se le escapó un suave gemido.

-¿Por qué no dijiste nada durante el partido?- La mirada gris era firme, e hizo que Akane bajara la cabeza.

-No quería que se preocuparan… si vinieron a mi para que reemplazara a la chica que faltaba en este partido importante, no podía decirles que no… tenía que seguir jugando.- Aún con la cabeza gacha, Akane sabía la respuesta que le daría su prometido.

-Tonta, torpe, lenta y mentirosa.

-¡Hey! ¡Qué te...!- Las palabras se detuvieron en cuanto vio el rostro del chico agachado frente a ella. Parecía molesto, rehuyendo su mirar, pero a la vez estaba sonrojado, las manos aún acunando su tobillo lastimado.

-Ranma, ¿Qué pasa?- Al escuchar a Akane, el chico giró sus ojos hacia ella, pero el cruzar las miradas pareció aumentar su sonrojo. Rápidamente Ranma se giró en sus talones, dándole la espalda, pero ofreciendo sus brazos hacia atrás para cargar a la chica.

-Está bien que te preocupes de los demás, pero también debes dejar que los demás te ayuden.- Como él no sentía el peso de su prometida en su espalda, movió sus manos en un gesto impaciente. -¡Rápido! Mientras más rápido estemos donde el Doctor Tofu, menos se hinchará y mas pronto te recuperarás.-

Akane dejó que su peso cayera suavemente sobre la espalda de Ranma, cruzando sus brazos sobre los hombros de él, enterrando su cabeza en el espacio entre el cuello y el hombro de su prometido. Respirando fuerte, calmó sus músculos tensos por el ejercicio y llevó hacia adentro la esencia que era Ranma, energético, engreído y tímido a la vez, mezclado con el aroma a sándalo de la seda china.

-En verdad... no es malo dejar que te ayuden de vez en cuando.

* * *

Perdón por la "actualización vacía" que salió por este fic. Había puesto un oneshot navideño, pero después me pareció mejor ponerlo aparte. Si lo quieres leer, busca en mi profile, se llama "Dentro de la caja".

En compensación, pongo esta idea que rondaba mi cabeza hace tiempo. Ella que es siempre tan preocupada por los demás, también tiene alguien que se preocupa por ella. -_awwww_-

Muchas gracias por los reviews en el oneshot anterior! El mejor regalo navideño para esta -pseudo- autora!


	4. Nº04: Nunca olvidar

Nota: El **kotatsu** es una mesa con una estufa eléctrica adjunta a la parte inferior de la mesa. El kotatsu usualmente se pone sobre un futón delgado, como una alfombra. Un segundo futón, más grueso, se pone sobre la mesa kotatsu con la superficie de la mesa sobre ese segundo futón. La estufa eléctrica calienta el espacio debajo del futón, y a quien esté debajo de éste. (fuente: Wikipedia)

Para esta historia, me imagino que Akane y Ranma tendrán unos... 22-23 años?

_Disclimer: _Ranma 1/2 no me pertenece, duh!

* * *

**Nº4: Nunca olvidar.**

La televisión iluminaba la pequeña sala de estar, el kotatsu ocupando el lugar central del amoblado del pequeño departamento que compartían. Sobre su cubierta, estaban un par de tazas con té caliente, dulces y galletas para acompañar y las tarjetas a medio escribir para entregar al día siguiente. La joven pareja miraba el especial musical de año nuevo en la televisión, él sosteniéndola a ella entre sus brazos, ambos con las piernas bajo el calor de la mesa.

-Cambia la estación Akane, está en comerciales.- Tratando de salir del abrazo de su novio, la chica tomó el control remoto, y con la calma y languidez que da el saberse cómoda y segura, comenzó a pasearse por las diferentes estaciones. Noticias, deportes, dibujos animados, peliculas...

-¡Mira! Es romeo y Julieta. ¿Recuerdas cuando la hicimos en la escuela y trataste de ser Romeo?

-¿Cómo que "traté"? ¡Claro que fui Romeo! Y Julieta, además.

-Si claro... al final fue todo un desastre, como siempre. Tu ni siquiera hiciste el esfuerzo de aprenderte las líneas.

-¡Claro que me las aprendí!

-Si, como digas...- Akane desvió su mirada al televisor, sin ver realmente la película, un suspiro nostálgico al recordar aquella obra de teatro. La confusión de Romeos y Julietas, el premio del viaje a China como incentivo para que Ranma participara y como la obra fue mutando hasta terminar con ella de Bella Durmiente. Y aquel casi beso que la cinta adhesiva impidió.

Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por el movimiento de Ranma a su espalda. El joven giró hasta colocarse a su lado, una rodilla en tierra. Con suavidad tomó una de las manos de Akane y la acunó entre las suyas.

-"Si con mi mano he profanado tan divino altar, perdonadme. Mi boca borrará la mancha, cual peregrino ruboroso, con un beso"- Tirando suavemente de la mano atrapada, Ranma puso un suave y casto beso sobre los labios de su novia. Akane sólo se limitó a mirarlo, la sorpresa clara en su rostro.

-Lo recordaste, Ranma...

-Romeo.- El guiño travieso del joven le indicó a Akane lo que debía hacer. Cerró los ojos y abrió su memoria a las lineas memorizadas alguna vez. Llevándose una mano al rostro, como si estuviera avergonzada, la joven desvió la mirada hacia el piso, diciendo la linea correspondiente en voz queda, pero firme.

-"El peregrino ha errado la senda aunque parece devoto. El palmero sólo ha de besar manos de santo"

-"¿Y no tiene labios el santo lo mismo que el romero?"- Ranma rodeó el rostro de su novia, suavemente levantándolo para que sus ojos se encontraran.

-"Los labios del peregrino son para rezar"

-"¡Oh, qué santa!"- Sin dejar de mirarla fijamente, comenzó a delinear los labios de ella con sus pulgares, una caricia íntima que subió el color de las mejillas de su novia. -"Truequen pues de oficio mis manos y mis labios. Rece el labio y concededme lo que pido"-

Akane alzó sus manos para enmarcar el rostro de Ranma, levantando lentamente su mirada. -"El santo oye con serenidad las súplicas"-

El movimiento fluyó entre ellos de manera natural, juntando sus frentes, la mirada perdida en el otro, los labios rozando suavemente mientras Ranma declamaba con voz ronca y queda las líneas de Romeo.

-"Pues oídme serena mientras mis labios rezan, y los vuestros me purifican"

El beso fue menos casto que el anterior. Ambos jóvenes exploraban al ser amado suavemente con los labios, una caricia con la cadencia del amor mutuo, mientras en la televisión empezaba la cuenta regresiva para el nuevo año. Junto con el conteo, Ranma iba depositando pequeños besos sobre su novia, en sus labios, mejillas, ojos, frente, hasta abrazarla con fuerza al dar la medianoche.

-Feliz año Akane.- La sonrisa tímida y el sonrojo la hacían ver adorable ante sus ojos. -Feliz año Ranma...- Repentinamente la joven enterró la cabeza en el pecho de su novio.

-¿Qué fue eso de los parlamentos de la obra? ¡Pensé que no te los habías aprendido!-

-No me los aprendí.- Los ojos marrones miraron con sorpresa al rostro calmado sobre ella. -Después que pasó todo el lío, quise leer la obra para ver porqué hacías tanto escándalo por ser Julieta. Entonces leí la escena cuando Romeo y Julieta se conocen... y vi lo que me había perdido.- Con una sonrisa fácil, Ranma se llevó la mano a la nuca en gesto de vergüenza, mientras Akane escondió la sonrisa tonta que da la felicidad en el pecho de su novio.

-Tonto. Te amo.

-Yo también mi marimacho.

* * *

_Disclimer2:_"Romeo y Julieta" es de Mr. Shakespeare. Textos sacados de la web.

Bien! Primera actualización del año, feliz 2013 para todas y todos los lectores! :)  
Esta historia me vio de un flash en la cabeza y se escribió casi sola. Eso si, la magia se lo dan los textos maravillosos de Shakespeare. Grande!  
Supuse que la película que ven es la versión de Leonardo Di Caprio y Claire Danis, esa que muchas vimos en la adolescencia -awwww-  
(Perdón si Ranma salió muy empalagoso. Supongo que es el espíritu de las fiestas.)

Review por favor?  
Se me pueeeeede ocurrir una secuela a este oneshot un poco mas... limonoso, el texto de la obra da pie para eso. Sería mi primer intento a un Lime eso si.  
Les gustaría?


End file.
